Part lll: Positive Behavior Supports, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Technology
Roles and Skill Sets of Special Education Teachers: # Familiar with the background, skill sets, and rules other professionals play in the school # Plan, schedule, and direct the work of paraeducators # Partnership with the families by being honest, open, and respectful # Organized, team oriented, good communication skills, familiar with IEP's, state/federal laws Elements to Create a Positive Learning Environment: # Safety~ Students have to feel safe, both physically and mentally, before they can succeed academically. Students must feel welcome, supported, and respected. # Engagement~ Personalized learning when instruction is tailored to the students strengths and needs and engages them in challenging standards-based academic content. Students need to have a voice and choice in their learning, which in turn will help them take more ownership and pride in their learning. # Connectedness~ Students must feel connected to teachers, staff, and students. Teachers are a crucial part in developing the type of learning environment in the classroom that supports student success. # Support~ Students must feel supported by all (teachers, classmates, administrators, family, and community members) those connected to their learning experience. (Waldman. (2016) Common Techniques and Approaches Used in Positive Behavior Support: # Techniques main focus must be the effectiveness # Set up the classroom in a way that encourages positive behavior # Establish clear rules # Goal setting and reward # Token economy for good behavior # Follow a schedule # Provide positive reinforcement in a consistent, fair manner # Teach students to manage their own behavior # Check in/ check out # Reteaching skills Evidence-based Instructional Interventions: Here's a preview from the website IDEAs That Work: Preparing Children and Youth with Disabilities for Success entitled Evidence-based Practices in Instruction.: ☀Evidenced-based practices are those “effective educational strategies supported by evidence and research” (ESEA, 2002). When teachers use evidence-based practices with fidelity, they can be confident their teaching is likely to support student learning and achievement of CCRS. Teachers also use formative assessments to monitor the effectiveness of their teaching practice and make modifications as necessary. In the website there is further information on identifying, selecting and using evidence-based practices and then, evidence-based strategies for teaching English Language Arts, Math, and Science. (Evidence-based practices in instruction (n.d.) Use the link to go to the website https://ccrs.osepideasthatwork.org/teachers-academic/evidence-based-practices-instruction Accommodations: Special Education students are expected to learn the same material as students in the same grade level. An accommodation will change how the student learns the material. * Audio books * Speech to Text * Extra time on Tests * Sign language interpreter * Preferred seating * Frequent breaks * Use of fidgets * Braille/large print books * Tests are read to student * Student reads test aloud to adult * Study guides * Manipulatives * Small group instruction * Graphic organizers * Cooling off period Modifications: Special Education students are too far below to learn the same material as their same grade level peers. A modification will change what the student is taught or expected to learn. * Cover less material * Complexity of material is lessened * Specialized curriculum * Grading based on IEP goals * Modified tests * Testing adaptations given, such as lowering the text level Assistive Technology Tools and Resources * Intel Reader~ mobile app that reads printed text aloud *Kurzweil 3000~ Software for students who struggle in literacy. Some of its uses are: multiple TTS voices, support for 18 different languages, talking spell-checker, picture dictionary graphics for 40,000 words, text magnification, tools for test taking and note taking *FM Systems~ they work best for students with sensorineural hearing loss *Sound-Field Systems~ microphone that projects sound through mounted speakers around the classroom. The system not only benefits students with hearing loss, but also students who have auditory and learning problems, such as language delays, central auditory processing disorder, and development delays. *Sip-and-Puff Systems~ meet students needs who have mobility challenges, such as paralysis and fine motor skill disabilities. **Orgin Instruments (http://www.orin.com/access/sip_puff/) offers a range of sip-and-puff products. *Proofreading Software~ Software geared towards individuals with dyslexia, but can be helpful to students with any type of learning disorder that makes writing and reading challenging. **Ginger software (https://www.gingersoftware.com/) helps students with dyslexia and other learning disorders with writing. It can be used as a spell checker, word prediction and sentence rephrasing tools, and grammar checker. **Ghotit (https://www.ghotit.com/) is designed for students with dyslexia and other learning disorders who have difficulties with writing. It can be used to predict words, check passages of text contextually, read text aloud using TTS technology and recognize split and merged words. (Neese. (2015)